The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
“Touch computing devices” include computing devices that receive tactile input from a user. For example, touch computing devices may include mobile phones, tablet computers, portable media players, electronic readers, and the like. Typically, the user may input information to a touch computing device via a touchpad or touch screen (hereinafter referred to as a “touch display”). For example, the touch display may be a capacitive sensing display. The touch display may both display information to the user and receive input from the user. The user may typically input information to the touch computing device by typing using a provided layout of characters. For example, the provided layout of characters may be a form of a standard QWERTY keyboard.